Summers end
by alternatereality42
Summary: Spike has a change of heart. Set where Dawn is just Buffy's sister, not the key. Takes place in season 4, after Dru breaks up with him the second time, after kidnapping Willow and Xander. (Otherwise, no Angel Investigations.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Italics means singsong. This IS Drusilla, after all.

"It's not me, Spike, it's you. You with the sunshine and the fire, _burning, burning,_ you with the crosses and the stakes and the holy water, all around you. You're full of sunshine, Spike, full of summers. Full of Summers. When will Summers end, Spike? Do I have to make Summers end?  
We're moons, Spike, my handsome dark prince. But you turn, _lighter, lighter, lighter, break the window, shatter the glass, you're invited in_ , Spike, and you can't get out. You're obsessed with sunshine, Spike, infatuated with Summers. You're too good for me. I'll make you bad again. I'll make Summers end."  
And with that, she walked out into the moonlight.  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked.  
"Home," Drusilla answered. "You're not invited."

Spike sighed. Dru didn't know what she was talking about. Especially since infatuated could only mean with a person, and since he didn't know any Summers...Wait. He did. Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce. He stopped in his tracks, overloaded with new information. _Buffy. Dru was going to kill Buffy. That's my job._  
Spike decided to let Antlers go. It wasn't the chaos demon's fault, any of it. And while he didn't want Dru to kill Buffy, at least he wouldn't have to. _No. Dru said you were too good for her. Stop thinking like this or she'll be right._ He walked to the nearest payphone. He had a call to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All dialogue! More later!

"Hello? This is Angel. Who's calling, and do they know it's 6:00 in the morning?"

"Yes. Well, no, actually, I'm in Brazil. This is _Spike_ , you big poof."

"Two questions. First, why are _you_ calling _me_? Second, how'd you get my number?"

"Fairly easily. And as for the first question... Dru's off on some sort of crazed mission again. Last time she did something like this, it ended in _Prague_. She's set to kill the Slayer."

"Thanks for the info, but why do you care?"

"Killing the Slayer's my job."

"I should tell Buffy. I won't call you later. Goodbye, Spike."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: - means change of POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Angel hated phones. _Why call when you can just go there?_ he wondered. Unfortunately, Angel Investigations was under attack, so leaving was impossible. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone.

Giles had just sat down with his morning tea and paper when the phone rang. He glanced up from his paper, and cast his glance about the room until his gaze fell on the phone. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ Reluctantly, he set down his paper and tea, walked over, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Giles?" This was hard to make out, as in the background there were distinct sounds of swords clashing and fists hitting flesh.

"Angel? What has prevented you from coming to Sunnydale, as so befits your style?" _Why are you calling? It's so unlike you. Though I suppose the battle sounds in the backgroung might have something to do with it._

Angel had to admit, he was surprised Giles had picked the phone up. But seriously, what did that last part even mean? "What?"

"I suppose that was rather British of me. Yes, yes... Let me rephrase. Why are you calling, instead of coming here?"

"Angel Investigations is under attack. And Dru's- No! Cordy! Don't let him cut-"

Too late. The phone had been cut.

In Brazil, Drusilla twitched wildly. "Sunshine's slave of darkness can't say everything!"

Spike was momentarily surprised, thinking Dru meant him, but then realized shee meant Angel. _Should have known the big poofter would balls it up. Guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands._

 **A/N: I hope you liked the similarities in their thoughts. Of course I couldn't let Angel deliver the information, that would circumvent Spike coming to Sunnydale. And as this will be Spuffy, (duh, Spike's surrounded by her) Spike had to get there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been forever! I have too many ideas, and have to update 7 stories at once! And to make matters worse, I'm trying to write another one! And break just ended, so now comes the time when they amp up classwork and homework to get you ready for next year! AAAH! So I'm sorry if you have to wait a while, I'll try not to make you wait more than a month. 'vvv' means change point of view.**

Spike knew he had to warn the Scoobies, but he couldn't take an airplane, so he hid in the luggage compartment. He hated steerage with a passion. Sometimes luggage was comfy.

 **vvv**

Buffy was at home, brooding and missing Angel, when Giles burst in, coat flying behind him like- a kite, Buffy supposed. _And wasn't that a stinky metaphor._

"What brings you here, Watcher mine?" Buffy asked, trying for humor.

"I have just had a call from Angel. He attempted to warn me of some danger still unknown to me, but the phone line was cut before he had a chance. Can you go help him?"

 _Angel? Fighting? Wow. What have I missed? And why am I mentally slandering Angel's fighting abilities?_ Buffy was ashamed of herself, and guilty for not caring. _It's because of Riley. I found someone normal, and he's a nice guy who likes me. Doesn't matter I don't like him back. I want to, and that's what counts._

 **vvv**

Spike got out of the luggage compartment, then snuck into car rental to steal a tinted-window DeSoto. He then drove out of Los Angeles International Airport to start the hour-long drive to Sunnydale.

 **I hope that temporarily sates your thirst for more, animegeekP. So glad to see somebody liked it. Reviews make me more likely to update soon! ;)**


End file.
